


The Sapphic Quintet

by Featherine_Aurora



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Lesbian Character, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: An Assortment of Madoka Magica Yuri Drabbles
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Sakura Kyouko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 25





	1. Homura and Kyoko

“Hey, Homura!”

She glanced up from what she had been reading to see Kyoko running towards her. After the other girl stopped and took a moment to catch her breath, Homura calmly asked “What is it?”

“Nothing. I just want to hang out with you”.

Homura frowned. “With me?”

“Yes”. Kyoko clicked her tongue. “I just said exactly that”.

“Are you sure you want to?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”. Kyoko sighed. “Let’s not do this again, Homura”.

“Sorry”.

While they had gotten to know each other a lot better as time passed, it still felt weird to Homura that Kyoko would choose to spend time with her outside of hunts for wraiths. Homura was hardly a social person. If not for the benefits if teamwork and the desire to maintain some contact with other magical girls, they wouldn’t likely even be partners. She was glad to have Kyoko as her partner. They were a good team and Kyoko’s attitude towards her work suited Homura just fine. But she did often have doubts. A partnership in this world that Madoka had made required long term thinking outside of the confines of the endless short period of time that her mind had adjusted to. Was she really capable of that? Could she be a proper partner? Could she be a friend? Even as she had become those things with Kyoko and went beyond them, Homura still did not feel like she was good at these things. 

_This world is the one she made possible. This life I’m living is also a gift from her. I should do the best I can with it, but I still feel like I don't know how to._

“So, I’ve not been boring you?”. Homura said that with a disinterested tone and a blank expression. In contrast, Kyoko reacted in a much more expressive way that was similar to the bubbling mess of emotions that Homura herself was feeling deep inside. “What!? Why the hell would I be bored? We’ve been mainly doing what I’ve wanted when we’ve hung out together. Plus, I tend to do what I want to do. I’m hanging around with you. I’ve done that tons of times. I have you cover my back in situations where I could get killed. I’m even in a relationship with you. I think that kinda implies something. What do you think that is?”

Homura didn’t answer. She felt too embarrassed to. Kyoko glared at her. “Well, it means that...”.

“Yes, I get it. You’ve made your point very clear”. 

Kyoko sighed. “I hope so. You can be pretty thick headed at times”. She then brightened up. “Anyway, I’m guessing you’ve not eaten yet, right? Let’s have something to eat together”.

“I’m not going to feed you just because...”. Oh, why bother pretending like she had a chance here. Homura decided she might as well just give in now, rather than prolong this. “Actually, just tell me what you’d like to eat”. 

“No need to be like that. I can cover my meal and there’s a barbecue place I want to try out. So, why not both go there and make a date out of it?”.

Homura nodded. “Sure. That would be nice”.

“Great”.

Homura put her book into her bag and they then set off towards towards their destination, Homura following behind Kyoko as she sped towards it. They quickly got there and their food arrived quickly. They both started to eat. Kyoko liked to enjoy her food and Homura didn’t 

“I’ve been wondering...”

Kyoko stopped herself from continuing and went back to her meal. But Homura wanted to know more. “Wondering what?”

“If you’d have another round of DDR with me?”

_Ah. That._

Homura had been convinced to try DDR a while ago, with a lot of pushing by Kyoko. She was very good at it. She didn’t have any practise, but her reflexes were very good. Kyoko had that too, plus experience with the game, so she always beat Homura. Ignoring that, Homura felt silly playing it.

Seeing Homura’s uncertainty. Kyoko added “As your girlfriend, it’s my job to hassle you like this when you get mopey and boring and get you from 

“I don’t get mopey”. Kyoko’s disbelieving expression instantly shattered any intent in Homura to try and make that statement hold. “Fine, I do, but I don’t get mopey as often or to anything like the degree you imply that I do”.

Kyoko smirked. “What about boring?”

Homura paused, then said “That’s probably true all the time”.

Kyoko’s expression softened. “I’m just teasing you. I actually do find you fun to be with. You just need some encouragement. Plus, you’ve been really focused on hunting lately. While I normally wouldn't mind as long as you share your cubes as usual, you do need some balance in your life. So, I’m going to help you with that”.

“With DDR?”

In response to Homura’s sceptical tone, Kyoko shrugged. “Why not? It’s not that odd. In fact, compared to the magical girl thing, DDR therapy is a very ordinary thing”.

It seemed odd to Homura. But Kyoko was correct. Though she did have one concern first. “What about our planned clean up missions?”

“Yeah, there’s those. But it’s not going to be so time consuming that we can’t spend some time together. We’re hardly in a situation where you can’t afford to spend a bit more time with me”.

Homura took a moment to try and think of a counter argument She couldn’t think of one. _Actually, it might be fun to do it again._

“Fine. I’ll play some DDR with you”. 

“That’s better. You’ll have plenty of fun and the distraction will do us both a lot of good”. Kyoko took a bite out of a bit of grilled pork. “Besides, I think we should really have more dates”.

That was also true. Homura did feel they probably should do more together outside of their duties, even 

“When we do have our DDR session, could you cover the…”

Kyoko wilted as Homura gave her an icy glare.

“I mean, I’ll pay. My treat”.

“That’s better”.


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka looked nervously at the girl walking by her. Homura was often very reserved and didn’t talk much with the other magical girls. Madoka had been working on trying to help Homura with that. She didn’t know why, but there was something in Madoka’s mind that made her feel like Homura wasn’t just the aloof but useful ally that she presented herself as. Maybe this was just wishful thinking, but that was what Madoka felt. There was part of her that drew up her insecurities, about being a newbie to the magical world and in general, and tried to use those doubts against her faith in Homura and in Homura caring about others more than she appeared to. But she still believed in Homura for some reason and in the feeling that she wanted to do her best for Homura because Homura was special to her. For some reason, though one that only seemed to be answered with odd dreams of events that could never happen and of having formed a special bond with Homura in those dream worlds. 

_This sounds weird even in my head, but I feel like I’m in love with Homura. I barely know her, yet I think I really feel that way towards her. _

Homura had recently started wearing a pair of bright red glasses. She said that using them avoided wasting too much magic on her poor eyes. Madoka wondered though if the time before that Madoka had seen a photo of Homura wearing them and blurted out that she thought Homura was cute was part of why Homura had started wearing those glasses again. Sayaka had initially laughed at Homura’s glasses, but Madoka had not been happy about that and Sayaka quickly apologised.

_Normally, I feel somehow smaller than the other magical girls when things get heated, like they’re adults and I’m just a child. But when Homura and Sayaka argue at times, it feels silly and like I’m the adult for once._

Madoka felt guilty about it, but there was a small part of her that felt a bit of pleasure in being able to feel mature and capable. 

As she and Homura continued to walk together from school, Madoka heard the sounds of people chatting, some from people going home, some from friends and couples meeting and chatting. There was a part of her that was a bit jealous of those people, in spite of having Homura right with her. There was something off with her friends, or maybe with everything. Madoka didn’t know how to explain it. She did feel like she couldn’t really talk with Sayaka or with Kyoko or Homura about her concerns even though they were friends and fellow magical girls. Madoka didn’t want to burden them or bother them. She felt like, in spite of having the other magical girls, her classmates and her family, that she was alone. As Homura and Madoka reached the point where they’d part, there was one thought going through her head.

_I want to stay with Homura longer._

Maybe she was being selfish. That was the conclusion Madoka often came to. She didn’t know what to do about her urge to hold those she cared about close as though she could close the distance between her and them with pure determination. Whenever it appeared, she resisted it and pretended that she was fine being alone when the others had business to attend to.

_I wish I was really that strong._

Well, she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted Homura to stay. She wanted to say that she’d like to stay a bit longer with Homura. But that would be wrong. So, she instead did the only thing she felt was right. Madoka smiled, hiding those feelings within her that she didn’t want to burden others with. “See you tomorrow”.

With those words, she hid her true desire behind a soft smile. She felt that it was the right move to hide how the absences caused their duties hurt her. Even as a junior magical girl, there seemed to be so much that the others seemed to need to keep her out of. She could understand that. At the same time, Madoka did admit that she did hope at times that one of her friends would see her pain and insist on staying with her. 

_Especially Homura. Ah, I need to stop this. Having a crush on a girl I don’t really know isn’t good. I bet mum would tell me to act on it. But I can’t. It’s not safe to do that._

Madoka turned away from Homura while waving to her. She then started walking down the road that would take her further from Homura and closer to her home. She’d only gone up to a corner in the road not far away when a voice cried out behind her.

“Wait!”

It was Homura, who had just sprinted to catch up with her. Homura took a moment to catch her breath.

_Is she just buying time to think? Homura never needs to catch her breath while doing PE or while fighting witches._

“Are you really okay, Madoka? You seem anxious”.

She did feel that way. She also wanted to talk more with Homura or just spend more time with her. But Madoka still automatically said “I’m okay, Homura”. She then mentally kicked herself for doing that and forced herself to say “Could you stay a bit longer? Please. I’m just a bit worried about the number of hunts that you and Sayaka have been doing recently”.

Homura looked torn. “We’ve just had more work to do. That’s all”.

“Really?”.

“Yes”.

Madoka didn’t believe that. She did her best to harden her resolve as she responded. But her voice still sounded nervous and a bit timid as she said “Is that really all it is?”.

They’d had a problem in the past with communication. In fact, it felt from their first meeting that there were things that Homura knew about Madoka and the world of magical girls that she was never going to tell. Madoka did her best to believe in Homura, but there were times where that did feel hard to do fully. 

Homura was silent for a minute. Then she said “It is, though I understand why you’ll find it hard to accept that. I and the others have kept you out of the loop too much. I’ll try to do better at that. But I want you to promise me that you’ll do the same. I know that you aren’t as okay as you say you are”.

“No, I’m okay, really. I just…”. Madoka didn’t know how to continue that sentence. She could probably come up with a good reason, something to help Homura not worry about her. But did she really want to do that?

Homura softly grabbed a hold of Madoka’s hand, a smile on her face as she did that. It was still uncommon for Homura to smile and often felt like she was possibly forcing it. Smiles like the one now, one that Madoka was certain were genuine, were still rare.

“Madoka, you’ve been there for me when I started this world… this new world of new people and classes at this new school. Even when I said I was fine at times and pretended that I didn’t want to associate with anyone, you were willing to push through that and encourage me to connect more with others. That has helped me so much. I never realised how much I needed that, even if I’m still adjusting to being in relationships with people. It’s been a while. Because of my time in hospital of course”. Homura smiled gently. “So I’m going to be here for you now and I’m not going to let anything make me walk away from you. Perhaps this is selfish in a way for a magical girl. I’ve thought that often. If so, I’m going to be selfish now, especially if it might help you. I won’t let you feel like you’re alone”.

“Homura”. Madoka could feel her eyes starting to tear up.“Maybe I’ll be selfish too. Could you stay with me? I really want to talk with you about a lot of things. There’s so much that I should have told you, that I want to tell you. I’ll probably make a mess of trying to say it all, but I really want to try, Homura”.

Homura’s face brightened and Madoka felt happy to see Homura be that expressive with her. “I know. I’ll listen to you. I’ll be there for you no matter how long you need. You deserve that, Madoka, and I hope that you’ll believe that you do as much as I do one day”.


End file.
